Mad About Emma
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: Emma Nelson wakes up to find herself once more in Degrassi. On top of that, she is being "tested." Will she pass her tests or will she suffer a gruesome fate?
1. Start Here

_**A/N: Three things: In the event that I mess up again and have to take my story down so I can re-organize it (like what happened with House of Wolves) please add me to your favourite authors list so you won't miss out if I have to take it down and reupload. Sorry about that!**_  
_**Second: So I got a comment asking me to write a do a Saw story (with all the confusion on my HOW story, I lost the comment with the person's name) and I decided to do one. I didn't know if that person wanted me to use Degrassi characters, but I'm in a bit of a Degrassi mood. Can't wait for February! Hope you like this one.**_  
_**Third: Tbh, I don't care much for my Nightmare story. So if you want me to keep writing it, make sure I get at least five reviews with each uploaded chapter. Say if you like it or not and tell me who you think the killer is.**_

* * *

"**Chapter 1 - Start Here."**

It was cold when I woke up; it was dark, damp, and smelly, too. I wish I could say I knew where I was, but I couldn't see anything.

Then the lights flickered on. I was in a classroom in Degrassi Community High School, a place I hadn't been in years. I'd avoided this place for so long…and here I was again. I didn't know why I was here.

When I got up from my chair, I felt something tugging at my back. I heard static and the TV in the room turned on. A fucked up looking doll with black hair, white porcelain, and red targets on his cheeks turned his head to me.

"Emma Nelson," he called. His voice was deep and gravelly. "I want to play a game."

"_Shit_!" I cursed at the top of my lungs. I'd already seen all the _Saw_ movies and I knew someone, somewhere, could be fucked in the head enough to pull this kind of crap. I just never thought it would happen to me…

"You've lived a pretty successful life so far haven't you?" the voice questioned. Emma didn't respond. "Look around you Emma. You are in the place you hated for so long. In Grade 10 you survived a _nasty _case of gonorrhea along with being diagnosed with anorexia. But I assure you, _this_ is much worse."

"Fucking hell," I muttered.

"Throughout the school are sixteen students that have once attended Degrassi," the doll continued, "Like you, they are being tested. But before their tests can begin, you must give them the push they need. And before you can give each of them that push, you must first free yourself from this room. Afterwards, you will have exactly three hours to save the rest of them before this school burns to the ground, making this place their graves."

I rolled my eyes. "That's way too easy," I said to the TV. I walked to the door and grabbed the handle. I received a powerful shock and let out a scream of pain.

The doll on the TV chuckled. "Nothing is ever that easy, Emma," the voice informed me. "You need to work for what you want. As an avid protester, you know all about that."

"If I find out who you are I'll _fucking_ murder you!" I shouted to the doll. A lot of good that would do me, though. Whoever was behind this masquerade would have a recorded tape being broadcasted. They also would have known I would try the door.

"In order to leave this room, I'm afraid you'll have to make a small sacrifice," the doll droned on. "On the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom you'll find a special device that is rigged to the door."

I looked to the desk to find the device this freak was talking about. It was a small glass box with one hole in it for an arm. A buzz saw sat idly in the middle of it.

"The average adult body can lose four pints of blood before dying," the doll stated. "All I'm asking is for you to give a pint. Once you give enough blood, it will weigh down on a scale deep inside the desk and you will have your freedom. But if you choose not to give any blood, then I'm afraid you will die within sixty seconds."

I gasped. "No," I whispered to myself. I looked around to see if he was actually telling the truth.

As I scaled my surroundings, I noticed this copy-cat had put a few of those glass jars with nails in them all around the room.

"These nail bombs are on a timer and will go off in exactly sixty seconds after the timer is sprung," the doll stated. "You've suffered a lot of pain in your life, Emma. Can you suffer a little more to ensure your freedom? Live or die, Emma. Make your choice."

When the TV switched off, a ticking timer started and the saw in the device revved up. I was left alone with sixty seconds left to live.

I weighed my options: die in here…or bleed a little bit to live. I wasn't gonna be like those wussies who were scared of a little pain and let their time run out.

I quickly ran to the device and put my arm inside it with closed, frightened eyes. As the buzz saw started grazing the bottom of my arm, I felt the pain rushing through me. The moment the bottom of my arm touched the saw, it tore away the skin and ripped the blood from me. I screamed in pain and prayed the pain would be over soon. I needed it to stop. I mean, I didn't wanna die, but _damn!_ It really hurt!

I screamed a moment more and pressed my arm down on the saw even more. I could feel it digging deep into the bone of my arm. I shrieked in pain as I kept my arm against the saw.

As I tried to keep my mind focused on getting out of the room, I waited for a sign that I could stop. Then I heard a ding. The door to the classroom slowly creeped open to expose the dark, blue hallway filled with shadowed blue and yellow lockers.

_I did it!_

I pulled my arm from the device and ran from the room. The door slammed shut behind me just as I'd made my way out of the classroom. I heard a loud boom next and I ducked my head, covering it with my hands so the glass shards from the door window wouldn't get me. My sixty seconds were up.

Once every piece of glass from the window had fallen to the ground, I stood up and looked around to see where I should go next.

A podium stood in the center of the hallway with my name on a piece of paper taped to the front of it. A first aid kit sat on top of it.

I walked to the kit and opened it. I pulled out some gauze and placed it on my cut. I wrapped the gauze in bandages and secured it tightly. I flexed my fingers and winced. It hurt like hell and I could barely move my fingers. I might have sawed part of my nerves. In any case, I was gonna need to go to a doctor if I made it out of here alive.

Regardless of my pained arm, I smiled slightly to myself. I'd made it through my first test without dying.

* * *

_**2nd A/N: Poor Emma. She'll never guess who's behind the doll. Each new test will get worse. The field is open, and the killer could be anyone. Who do you think it is?**_


	2. Damn I Hate Potatoes

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends because she suggested a death with a potato. If you don't like it, blame her. lol PS! Leave comments about who you think is behind the Jigsaw doll. I bet you'll never get it!**_

* * *

"**Chapter 2 - Damn I Hate Potatoes"**

"Congratulations, Emma," that low, gravelly voice complimented. I looked around. There was no TV or doll in sight. He must have been talking over the PA system. "You've completed your first test. In two seconds, the door to your right will open and your next test will begin."

Before I could have time to think, the door to my right opened like the voice said it would. I looked inside to see Manny tied to a wooden cross in the front of the classroom with her head down.

"Manny!" I screamed. Her head shot up and she looked at me. Her mouth was taped with clear tape which muffled screams she tried to make.

"Don't worry I'll help you!" I shouted to her. I ran up to her and the door slammed behind me. A TV turned on and that ugly doll filled the screen.

"Hello Emma," the doll greeted. "If you're watching this then that means you've found your friend Manny held up in this room after surviving your own test.

"Here is your next test: Your friend here has found herself in a bit of a sticky situation. It looks like there's a child growing inside her."

Manny's eyes grew wide. She muffled something through her tape. I'm guessing she didn't know.

"I'm afraid there's another problem," the doll continued. "Inside your friend is a whole potato right next to her uterus. However, it's not just any potato. This potato is filled with chemicals that will react with the starches and cause an explosion. The potato can also be set off at the slightest touch. Your job is to carefully remove the potato from Manny's body. If it is not removed within ten minutes, you will be responsible for the destruction of two lives. Can you handle the pressure, Emma?"

The monitor switched off. I guess that means the my time was starting. But the trick would be not to panic.

"It's okay, Manny," I said calmly. "I'm gonna get you out of this. I'm gonna look for something sharp and get it out of you. Just, don't move too much okay?"

Manny started screaming under her tape. She wanted to tell me something probably. I did her a favour and ripped the tape from her lip. She let out one small scream of pain.

"Get me out of this!" she shouted at me. "Calm the hell down!" I shouted back. "We're not gonna get anywhere if you keep struggling like an idiot."

Manny closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "There's a surgical knife behind my left wrist," she told me. "It's tied to my wrist so you'll have to figure how to get it off."

I nodded and ran over to the desk beside her. There had to be scissors somewhere. Right? What teacher didn't have scissors?

As I rummaged through the drawers, I didn't find scissors; I found something completely different: a gun. I gasped in shock when I saw it.

"What is it?" Manny asked. She turned her head to me but I quickly put the gun in my back pocket under my shirt before she could see anything. Under the gun was a sticky note. I left it in the drawer and read it from there, pretending to be looking for scissors.

_Emma, _

_If anything should happen, you'll need this. There are six bullets in here you'll need to use throughout your tests. You will need to use them wisely._

Damn tests. I _don't_ need this kind of stress! But, I was going to make it through this. I was going to survive way lay ahead for me.

"I found them!" I exclaimed happily. I pulled the scissors from the drawer and ran back over to Manny. I tried to cut the rope tying her arms, but it was too thick.

"The ropes are too thick," I stated. "Well try harder!" she demanded. "Don't let me die here, Emma!"

"I'm trying," I told her. I managed to wedge one of the scissor blades between the rope and the wood of the cross. I started sawing the rope.

"Ow!" Manny exclaimed. "That hurts." I rolled my eyes and started sawing faster. "Would you rather be blown up?" I shot at her. She stopped complaining and I sighed when I saw the look on her face.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I'm just trying not to panic. If I start panicking, then you'll panic and you'll start struggling and you'll set it off. I'm just trying to be practical."

The rope gave way and Manny's left hand was freed. The knife fell to the floor with a _clink_ the moment she pulled her hand away from the cross. I shot to the floor to get the knife.

I put the knife between my teeth and took the scissors to Manny's blouse. I would need to get the bottom of it out of my way so I wouldn't mess up. I gingerly cut away the fabric around her midriff. I could see the stitches where the potato had been put in.

I put the knife to her skin. "Try not to move too much okay?" I suggested. Manny nodded and closed her eyes.

I pressed the knife against her skin a little above her original scar and started cutting. She started to scream but clenched her lips together to stifle the screams.

I pushed the knife in the cut a little deeper until I'd reached something. "I think I found it," I stated without looking up at her. This was gonna be the gross part: I was gonna have to reach inside Manny's stomach and get the potato out.

I gently slid my fingers into the wound and Manny let out another scream of pain. I touched something slimy-feeling, and it was kinda hard. I gently wrapped my fingers around it and slowly pulled it from her body.

"Fuck it hurts!" Manny screamed. I stopped moving. It shouldn't hurt that bad... I opened the wound a little bit more to see what I was messing with.

Shit. That...was not the potato. If I know my anatomy (which I wasn't too certain with), then that was her appendix. Fail.

I looked around inside her to find the potato. Everything was red, but I could see the top of one, dark red thing in her body. It was kind of roundish. I think that was it!

I gently touched it with the tip of my fingers and pulled it gently. "Does this hurt?" I asked looking up at Manny. She looked down with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "It just feels weird," she told me.

I nodded and continued gently trying to pull the potato from her body. "Hurry up!" Manny pleaded. "Time's running out!"

I stopped pulling. "Shut the hell up," I ordered. "You're gonna freak me out."

"Just get it out of me!" she shrieked.

In anger, I ripped the potato the rest of the way from her body and threw it at the window in one swift motion. It exploded before it hit the window. "Are you happy now?" I shouted at her angrily.

Manny started sobbing silently and shook her head.

I saw the expression on her face and quickly tried to get the other rope off her wrist. When her feet hit the ground, I hugged her tightly.

_*Manny's Tape: Hello Manny. Or should I call you Manuela? By now, you probably must be wondering what's going on. But I assure you, nothing is going to happen to you...yet. _

_There is an explosive in your body and you can trigger it with extensive movement. In a few minutes, Emma will come to your rescue because she will past a test of her own. In the event that she succeeds in removing the explosive from your body, your test will begin._

_For years you've let your body make your decisions and even mistakes for you. There's always been one person by your side who has tried to thwart you in everything you've done. That person...is Emma. You resent her, Manny, and now you're going to have to make a choice. _

_Behind your wrists are knives: the one for Emma to use to set you free is behind your left wrist. If you wish to live, you will take the one behind your right wrist to dispose of Emma. If you fail, you die. Live or die, Manny. Make your choice.*_

I held the scissors and the surgical knife in my hands as I hugged Manny.

Then, she stabbed another knife I didn't know about into my back. I let out a scream of pain and pushed Manny away from me into the wooden cross.

"You bitch!" I shouted. Tears were still streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Emma," she apologized softly, "But I have to." She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

She ran at me with her knife and I quickly pulled the gun from my back pocket and held it pointed at her with both hands. "Stop!" I shouted. Manny froze dead in her tracks. "Take another step and I'll shoot."

She stayed where she was and lowered the knife a little. "If I don't, I'll die," she told me. I held the gun pointed at her and tapped my fingers on it. "You don't have to die," I stated. "We can get out of here alive."

Manny lowered the knife to where her hand was at her side but I kept the gun pointed at her. "That's good," I said softly, "Now let the knife drop to the floor." She released the handle of the knife from her fingers and let it fall to the floor with a _clink_.

I lowered my gun a little. "Okay," I began quietly. "Let's just-"

An arrow was shot from it's bow while I spoke. It flew right by my ear and dead center into Manny's forehead. The force the arrow had been shot with managed to pin her by her head to the cross. A lone stream of blood fell from her new wound.

I screamed as loud as I could and backed away from the sight.

The door to the classroom opened and I quickly ran out the door. It slammed shut behind me.

"Congratulations, Emma," that low, gravelly voice praised. "You completed your second task. However, I can't say the same for Manny. It looks like loose ends always get severed."

I put the gun back in my back pocket and held myself tightly, trying not to cry. My fingers ran over my knife wound. Blood was starting to cake around it.

Yeah, I passed my second "test," but I still couldn't save my best friend from dying. Oh, I was also responsible for the death of her unborn baby.

Super...


	3. Jay Is Not For Jesus

A/N: This chapter's a little short, sorry. Next chapter will be intense! Leave a comment saying who you think the Jigsaw Killer is. **Do not **leave a comment saying "omg more plz". I want at least **five comments **on this chapter for who the killer is.

* * *

"**Chapter 3 - Jay Is Not For Jesus"**

As I stood in the hallway holding my bloody shoulder, I cried silently to myself. I'd tried to save Manny, but it wasn't enough. Now my best friend was gone forever.

A door slowly creaking open stopped my self-pitying. That door was probably twenty feet from where I stood so I quickly made my way to it.

I looked inside. It was pitch black in there. The very dim light in the hallway didn't help me see inside the classroom.

"Is anyone there?" I called. I heard a man's groan in response. "Hello?" I called again. I saw a pair of eyes slowly open...I think. It was too dark to tell.

"Emma?" a voice called. It sounded a little too familiar. I stepped inside the room. "Hang on," I said while feeling around the wall by the door. "Let me just turn on the lights."

I found the switch. "No don't!" the voice shouted as I flipped the switch. I gasped when I saw Jay chained to the floor in a slouching position with some weird device around his head.

"I said don't, you stupid bitch!" Jay yelled. What a jerk.

The TV in the room turned on and that hideous doll filled the screen. "Hello, Emma," it greeted in its gravelly voice. "Before you sits a person you remember all too well. Jay Hogart uses his wit to persuade others into doing whatever he wants. Then again, I don't have to tell _you_ about that.

"In sixty seconds, the device around Jay's head will begin to close in on him and destroy the thing that hurt so many people throughout his time at Degrassi. Think of this device as a giant socket wrench. And the only way you can save him is if you can find the key hidden somewhere in this room. If time is really on your side, then Jay should be able to walk away from here. The choice is yours."

When the TV turned off, metal clinked and grinded, signaling the machine was starting. Jay struggled at the chain around his neck. It was probably...four feet long, so Jay's back must have really been hurting."Get me out here, Emma!" he shouted.

"Just hold on while I look for the key," I told him. Honestly, I didn't want to save him because of who he was. But I know I had to try anyway. "Hurry the hell up!" Jay demanded. He tried to get away from the device, but the chain kept his chin kept to the non-moving base of the device.

As I grabbed random things in the classroom, I found that they were welded or nailed to their places. "It's got to be here somewhere," I muttered. Jay rattled his chain loudly. "Hurry up, Emma!" he pleaded. "You're running out of time here!"

Then it hit me. _Time_. A clock stood at the top of the white board in the middle of the classroom. I tried to reach it, but I was too short even though I was tall for a girl.

"Stop fucking around, Emma," Jay screamed. "It's pushing tight against my head! Quit being a stupid bitch and hurry the fuck up!"

And then he pushed me over the edge. Sure he was under the pressure of dying, but when _I'm_ in control of whether he lives or dies, it's best if he _doesn't_ piss me off. But this bastard can't be nice to save his life. No pun intended.

I stopped reaching for the clock and turned around to face Jay. "You're nothing but an ass, Jay," I spat. "And you'll always be like that. So this is me...saying screw you."

I stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind me. I heard Jay's screams loud and clear as the socket wrench caved in on his head. So much for saving him.


	4. The Past Will Meet Present

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! Brace yourselves as Emma is faced with a heart wrenching decision and the burdens of its outcome!

* * *

"**Chapter 4 - The Past Will Meet Present"**

There was one last classroom down this hall and I expected it to open. It never did. I ran up to it to check if anyone was in there. As I was running, my knife wound was starting to throb with pain. (I think it was starting to get infected.) I slowed down to a walk so as to not aggravate my wound any more.

When I was five feet from the door, I saw a small folded note with my name on it. (Who else would it be for?) I snatched the note from the door and opened it. Hand-written calligraphy filled the note. For a killer, they had beautiful handwriting.

I read it silently to myself.

_Hello, Emma. If you are reading this then you did not save Mr. Hogart. Such a shame. Your next test, however, will not be as easy. You will be faced with the choice of saving two people, yet only capable of saving one. Once you step foot in the cafeteria, you will be forced to choose between the past and the present._

I stopped reading the note and ran to the cafeteria. My first thought was that my mother or little brother might be in danger. I hoped they weren't part of this sick and twisted game.

When I reached the doors, I was tempted to push them open and run inside. Jay's test had taught me not to rush into things, though.

I looked back at the last little part on the letter.

_Once you open those doors, you will be forced to choose between saving your newly wed husband, or the ex you've had years of intimate history with. Both will know how to free the other, but only you can act upon this knowledge. Make your choice, Emma. And remember, one stone can kill two birds._

Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Spinner _and _Sean? Why? Why did they have to be part of this? Sure I hadn't talked to Sean since he left but I don't want him to die! And of course I don't want my husband to die!

Reluctantly, I opened the door to the cafeteria. The lights flicked on loudly and both Spinner and Sean squinted to look at me. I covered my mouth in shock when I saw what had happened to them. They both stood at opposite ends of the cafeteria tied to sliding racks. Inactive buzz saws sat a few feet above their head and a giant, pointing pendulum stood between them.

"Emma?" Spinner called in a daze. He blinked his eyes to see if he could clear his vision and got the site of me. "Emma!" he exclaimed with a wide smile.

Sean said nothing the entire time. I guess he wasn't glad to see me. The menacing and disdainful look on his face kinda proved that.

I held up the letter. "This note says you know how to save each other," I announced.

Spinner smiled stupidly at me and his face was hysterical and drenched in sweat. Come to think of it, it was pretty hot in here. "You gotta get me outta here, Emma!" he exclaimed. He struggled against his restraints. "Please get me outta here! I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry baby," I told him. "I'm gonna get you outta this." Sean scoffed. "So you'll save someone you never really cared for over your ex?"

What? Someone I never cared for? Didn't Sean get the letter I sent him? "Who the hell do you think you are?" Spinner retaliated. "Maybe if you weren't so busy being an army shit, you'd know I'm her husband."

Sean struggled against his restraints. "Husband?" he repeated loudly. "You better hope I don't get out of here! I'll fucking kill you for lying like that!"

"Sean!" I shouted from outside the cafeteria. "He's not lying! Didn't you get the letter I sent you?" Sean stopped moving. I guess he realized the truth: I was actually married. His face dropped. Yup, he'd finally realized everything.

"You're going to save _him_ aren't you?" Sean asked quietly. I froze. Who was I really gonna save? How could I really choose? I've loved Sean for as long as I could remember, and I planned on marrying him if he ever asked me. We'd broken up on more than one occasion, but we stood by each other when times were tough. I was there for him when he was in jail and he was there for me when was having family problems. But when he told me he was going to the Army, I realized that I never wanted to be an Army Wife. Spinner on the other hand…

I'd gone to school with him since Grade 7 and I even spent Grade 12 with him. But he'd always been interested in people like Paige, Darcy, Jane, and even Manny. Paige, she was an amazing girl. She had her problems, but she was a strong person. She'd even ripped Spinner's heart out on more than one occasion. Manny was a sex idol to him and that's why he would ever want her. Darcy was his virgin goddess. He'd even gotten so religious for her. Last there was Jane. She was actually…different than any other girlfriend he'd ever had. She was interested in dressing in dark clothes and piercing and bad boys. I didn't know her much, but I knew I was nothing like her. I was nothing like any of them. So how could he love me?

"Both of you tell me how to save the other," I demanded after my long pause of remembrance. "Tell me right now!" I still hadn't answered Sean's question though. This was too much to decide though. How could I really choose? How? As I stared at both of their faces from the doorway, I found it really hard to pick. I loved them both…

"Why would I want him to live and have myself die?" Sean shouted. "Save me! I can prove to you that I want fuck things up anymore!" His eyes looked sad and pleading. "Please, Emma," he pleaded. "Give me another chance. I miss you so much…"

"No!" Spinner interrupted before I had time to think. "Save me, Emma! We just got married! Don't you want to have a great life with me? We could have got divorced because I was still hung up on Jane, but I changed my mind _even after you burnt down The Dot_! Doesn't that mean anything to you, Emma? Don't you think that means I love you? I agreed to re-marry you because I love you!" He lowered his voice from a shout to a softer tone. "I love you, Emma."

Fuck! How could I choose? They both cared so much for me. I didn't know who to pick…

"Tell me how to save you both and I'll do it!" I shouted. "I'll get you both outta here!" I needed them to cooperate. Sure the note said I couldn't save them both but I knew if I tried I probably could.

"We're held by several locks," Sean stated. "You'd have to find several keys in order to set one of us free. You won't be able to save us both." Dammit! That was one thing I hated about Sean: he was a pessimist. He was always down about everything and never gave himself a break.

"Two of Sean's keys are under my feet," Spinner told me with his head down. He must have known I'd pick Sean instead of him... He must _really_ love me if he thought I'd be happier with Sean and he was willing to sacrifice his own freedom. "One is taped under a table on the left side of the cafeteria and the last is taped to the other side of the pendulum. Just…be careful, okay?"

I looked to Sean. "Tell me where his keys are!" I shouted. He looked away from me. "Tell me Sean!" I demanded. He still said nothing. Why couldn't he be chivalrous like Spinner? Why did he have to be so difficult?

Then, a thought crossed my mind. I looked at the note. Everything I knew from the _Saw_ movies told me that everything in notes or voice tapes was useful. The only thing I didn't understand was the very last sentence though. _And remember, one stone can kill two birds_. What the hell did that mean?

Then it hit me. _The keys_! I could use the keys to save Spinner! I can do this. I know I can. All I have to do is get the first key from behind the pendulum and I'll be able to save both of them! Everything from the _Saw_ movies taught me that everyone could be saved.

I gathered up all of my energy and sprinted inside the cafeteria. The buzz saws revved up and the pendulum started moving back and forth slowly. It moved so slow that you could barely see it moving, but you knew it was. I dashed to the other side of the pendulum, being careful not to let its sharp edge get me. I ripped the key from the pendulum and hurried over to Spinner. Now, he told me the last key was taped to the pendulum so this key must work for the last lock.

I quickly fumbled around with the lock and key, trying to get the lock open. A moment later it clicked open and I threw the lock to the ground. I bent down and patted his left leg. "Lift your foot," I instructed.

"Emma no!" Sean exclaimed. "Come save me! Don't choose him over me!" I guess Sean knew the keys would free both of them too. But I didn't care. I was going to save both of them. "Shut up!" I shouted at him. "I'm going to save you both!"

I grabbed the key from under Spinner's left foot and rammed it into the first lock. I tried to turn it, but it wouldn't turn. I took the key out and put it in the second lock. I turned the key and the locked opened. I threw the lock to the ground.

"Now lift your other leg," I advised Spinner. He lifted his right foot and I grabbed the key. Over the course of the moments it took me to unlock the first two locks, the pendulum began swinging slightly faster.

"Emma please!" Sean pleaded. I looked to him as I waited to get past the pendulum. "Just hold on!" I shouted back to him as I ran past the pendulum. I ran to all the tables to search for the key. I wasted no time looking under them, so I just flipped them over. When I flipped the third table over, I found the key.

I ran back to Spinner and quickly jammed the key in its lock. I turned it and let the lock fall. "How could you?" Sean shouted. "I thought you loved me! How can you let me die?" I turned to him with anger in my eyes. "Shut up!" I screamed. "I told you I was going to save you both!"

I picked up all of the keys I'd collected and hurried over to Sean. The pendulum was moving faster now; I didn't have much time left. But I had to keep my promise…

I got the first key into the first lock with ease and quickly threw it to the ground. The pendulum came close to Sean's face this time before quickly falling and going back the other way. "Please hurry!" Sean exclaimed. I fumbled with the second lock. "I'm trying!" I exclaimed back to him.

I'd gotten the third lock off his restraints when I'd run out of time. Spinner pulled me away from Sean just as the pendulum sliced into his stomach and lifted him up into the raging buzz saw above his head. As his skull cracked open, blood splattered everywhere, but I think Spinner got the most of it.

I screamed loudly and turned my head to sob into Spinner's chest. "No!" I wailed into the fabric of his shirt. Spinner held me close and rubbed my back. He kissed the top of my head and didn't say a word.

Maybe just a moment later, I collapsed in his arms from grief and he caught me. We sat on the floor as I cried heavily on his shoulder.

"At least you tried," Spinner offered trying to get me to be okay. I let out one more pathetic sob and sighed. He was right. I _had_ tried to save Sean. But I'd saved Spinner before I got to him… Did I really love Spinner more than I loved Sean?

I wiped my eyes. "Let's get out of here," I suggested quietly. There was a moment of silence before Spinner responded. Honestly, I didn't care to leave. My body didn't want to move and I really felt safe in his arms. I guess I really did love him. And if we stayed here until the school was destroyed, I can't say I wouldn't mind dying in his strong, loving arms.

"I can't go with you," Spinner told me. I looked up at him in tear-stained wonder. "The voice told me if I wanted both of us to get out of here alive, I had to pass a test of my own," he explained.

"What's your test?" I questioned with wide eyes. Spinner looked at me, then looked away. "I have to let you go alone to save the others and stay here," he answered solemnly.

Oh my God. _That_ was his test? That seemed so easy though! Maybe…maybe Spinner really did love me a lot and it would be torture to know I was going out back into the depths of Hell to rescue the unknown while subsequently risking my own life in the process.

I felt more tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to leave Spinner here and let who knows what happen to him, but I had to save other victims. What if they were my family? What if they were people I cared about? But what if they weren't? I would never know unless I went out to help them. But I really just wanted to be with my husband…

"I love you," I choked out, tears streaming down my face. Spinner kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you too, Emma," he stated proudly. He wiped a few tears from my eyes. "Don't worry," he began, "I'll be okay and you'll be okay. We're both gonna get out of this alive. And I promise I'll be waiting for you on the outside."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him and I cried more on his bloody shoulder. My tears mixed with Sean's blood as they slid down Spinner's back.

I realized I needed to get a move on if I was going to save everyone.

I kissed Spinner one last time and stood up reluctantly. He soon stood up as well. "I love you," I told him. Spinner took my hand and kissed it. "I love you, too," he responded. "I'll be waiting."

He walked me to the cafeteria doors to see me off on the rest of my journey. The moment I stepped out of the cafeteria doors, they slammed shut behind me and sealed Spinner inside.

I quickly turned around and started backing on the doors. "Spinner!" I called. I saw him just standing there calmly, but I couldn't help the fear I felt. "I'm okay," he told me through the door. "Just go on ahead. I'll be fine."

I stopped banging and pressed my hands to the windows on the cafeteria doors. He put his hand against the glass where mine was and I could feel his warmth. We stood there for another moment staring into each other's eyes, wishing we were anywhere but here. Our Honeymoon was over, but the love we felt for each other in that moment was stronger than ever.

Reluctantly, I tore myself from the cafeteria doors and went on my way. Whoever else was in this school needed help, and I was the only one who could give it to them.

This was going to be a _long_ three hours…

* * *

Don't forget to leave a comment saying who the killer is! Someone's already gotten it right. I wanna see who else gets it.


	5. Mia, Darcy, and Peter Oh My!

"**Chapter 5 - Mia, Darcy, and Peter, Oh My!" **

After my recap with Spinner in the cafeteria, and the slight mourning of Sean, I realized I needed to go help the others. I didn't know how many people were left and I didn't know what was in store for me.

As I walked through the hall, one of the doors that sectioned off the school was closed and had a piece of paper taped to it. I wasted no time and ran to the door to get the note. I held it in my hand and opened it to read the foreboding black letters.

_If you are reading this letter, you are now living with the regret of not being able to save both of you challenges though you managed to save your husband. Unless you want the regret of not being able to save someone else, you must head to the first classroom on your left._

_Inside you will find three people who you have shared bad memories with. In this test, you will truly only be able to save one victim. Each one will be trapped in a device rigged to detonate in one minute upon your arrival in the room. Only you can decide their fates. _

_Make your move, Emma. The clock is ticking._

I scoffed to myself after reading the note. Great! Another sick game. Let's just hope it won't be as horrible as the last one.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the door the note had instructed. When I stood in front of it, it slowly creaked open to reveal a dark room. I guess the people inside didn't notice the door; they were still having a conversation.

"This is all your fault," a familiar female voice accused. "If you never came to Degrassi then none of us would be in this mess. He never would have met you and he'd still be with me."

"Oh please," another familiar female voice spat. "I'm not the one who left my boyfriend to go help sick children or whatever. I was here for him when you weren't. And it's not my fault I came to Degrassi! I would have _had_ to come if I was still at Lakehurst. Why don't you get off your high horse and try to figure out how to get us all out of here."

The first voice scoffed. "I know how to get _him_ out of here," she said. "I don't care if you get out though."

A third voice, male sounding, starting making muffled noises. He was probably trying to tell the other two something.

"Shh," one of the voices shhed. I think it was the second voice. "Look! There's someone at the door."

"Help!" the first voice exclaimed. "Get me out of here! I'm starting to get all pruney."

"Stop whining!" the second voice demanded. "Who's that at the door? Wait. Before you say anything, could you turn on the light please? Reach your hand in and feel around for the switch."

I peeked my head in the room and looked around. The light from the hallway made it easy to see where the switch was. I flicked it on and screamed at the sight.

Mia, Darcy, and Peter were all trapped in the room in three different "toys" designed by this killer. Darcy sat chained in a bathtub with shockers all around it. Mia was forced to stand by being restrained against some giant slate with an two rusty, metal rods ten feet from her eyes. Peter was strapped to an ordinary chair with one of those reverse bear trap things, struggling to break free.

"Emma please help us!" Darcy insisted. "Peter has a key hidden behind one of the bricks in this room, but I don't know which one. You have to find the giant battery to cut off the shocks. Please get me out of here!"

"I can only save one of you!" I shouted from outside the classroom door. "I can't help you all."

"Emma please save me!" Mia exclaimed. "Remember Isabella? I have to take care of her! My mom won't be able to take care of her! Please, please save me!"

Should I save Mia? I mean, I didn't have much of a problem with her, and I barely knew her. I never much liked Darcy for what she did to Snake. She also took Spinner from Manny. Peter...he was worst of all. He'd blackmailed Manny, framed my old boyfriend, and was overall just a little shit.

I didn't really like any of them, to be honest, but I guess I could save Mia. After all, Mia _did_ have to take care of someone besides herself. Darcy didn't have to take care of her sister, Clare was doing fine by herself. Peter didn't have to look out for anyone in particular either.

"Mia how do I save you?" I asked from the doorway. "You're saving _her_?" Darcy complained. "Why? I thought we were friends, Emma! I thought we were past our problems!"

"Shut up!" I shouted. The pain from the back of my shoulder returned and I doubled over from it. I let out a loud noise of anguish. There was something seriously wrong with this wound. It might have gotten infected or something.

I quickly regained my composure and stepped back from the doorway. "Tell me how to help you, Mia," I ordered. I started coughing violently. I even coughed up a little blood. "Hurry," I added. "There's a lever on the back of this slab," Mia informed me. "If you put enough weight on it then it'll set me free. Please help me!"

Crap. I really didn't want to let anyone die. This was too much to deal with. I wanted to help Mia, but I didn't want to let Peter or Darcy die (as much as I hated them both). But Mia had a lot more riding on this...

I decided I'd save her.

I ran inside the room and felt the wire in the doorway trip as my ankle caught it. Metal fell to the ground and timers started. I would only have sixty seconds to help her.

I quickly made my way to her and tried to get behind the metal slab. It was pretty close to the wall. The only way I'd be able to get to the lever would be to move Mia closer to the metal rods. "Don't scream," I ordered. "I'm gonna push you a little closer so I can get to the lever."

"You fucking bitch!" Darcy exclaimed. "Don't help her! She doesn't deserve to live! Save me, dammit! I haven't done anything to deserve this. Don't let me die here, Emma!" She was really starting to annoy me. "Shut up, Darcy!" I shouted. "Shut your fucking mouth for once in your life!"

Darcy started splashing around in the tub and screaming at the top of her lungs. Maybe the shockers were starting. "The tub is hurting me!" she screamed. "Make it stop! It hurts so much!"

Through Darcy's screaming, I managed to push the slab a little forward to where I could get behind it. I squeezed behind it and pushed down on it. "Ow!" I hollered. The pressure from it aggravated my wound even more.

Thinking quickly, I hopped on the lever and lay on it with my stomach. I shifted all my weight to my stomach and I could feel the lever falling slowly.

Mia started screaming. "It's getting closer!" she shouted. "Please make it stop!" After she spoke, the lever finally fell as far as it could with a loud _click_ noise. I heard Mia gasping for breath and laughing hysterically, signaling the device had stopped. I could only imagine what could be dashing through her mind...

A second later, I heard a loud ringing sound; the kind of ringing you hear on an oven timer. I turned around to see Darcy's body thrashing around in the tub along with a loud buzzing noise. Her head flopped up and down in the water getting her hair wet and splashing water all over the floor. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she was starting to have white foam coming out of her mouth.

At the same time, the bear trap around Peter's head detonated and tore his jaw apart. Pieces of his head flew all over the room, splattering blood on the wall and into Darcy's tub. They both twitched as they were dying and I couldn't help but look at them as they were dying. It was horrible, but I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight.

I blinked as their bodies stopped twitching and they settled down. Mia shook the slab she was refined to. "Can you get me out of this thing?" she pleaded. "I'm starting to get a little freaked out."

I moved from behind the slab and towards Mia. I managed to push the slab away from the metal rods and started working on Mia's restraints. I soon got her free and she ran away without another word.

"You're welcome!" I shouted at her. I sighed. "Ungrateful much?" I muttered to myself.

Darcy screamed again and it startled me. I turned around to see her twitch violently again. Then her body went limp. It was probably just one of those...last movement things.

I slowly walked from the room. I had been through hell and back...and I wasn't even finished with my troubles.

This was going to be a long, _long_ night...


	6. If the Shoe Fitz

"**Chapter 6 - If The Shoe** **Fitz"**

Without hesitation, I left the room Mia, Darcy, and Peter had been in and the door slammed shut behind me. I guess I wouldn't be going in that room again any time soon.

The back of my left shoulder started to throb in pain again. I let out a small noise and my right hand shot to the wound. I pulled my fingers back and saw no blood. I realized I couldn't feel my entire left arm.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. "Just what I need."

The low, gravelly voice from before filled the loud speaker. "Hello again, Emma," he greeted. "I'd say you're making very good progress; anyone else would hardly make it this far. But I would never expect less from a fighter like yourself.

"And speaking of which, your next task involves a fighter, one who fought for all the wrong reasons, a fighter…you've never met before.

"His life has been full of violence and he is a hazard to everyone around him. If you should choose to let him live, there is the possibility that he will never learn from this experience and continue in his terrible ways.

"When you find him, his body will have been pierced with stainless steel attached to a welding machine. At thirty second intervals, the voltage on the welding machine will increase by 50 volts. Once the voltage reaches 130, he will go into cardiac arrest and die. Once you step foot in the room to your right, your test will begin and you will have two and a half minutes to save him. The choice is yours, Emma."

Once the voice stopped, the door to my right opened like he said it would. I looked inside the room to find it dark like the others had been. I don't know why I expected there to be light…

Slowly, I walked towards the room. "Hello?" I called. There was a moment of silence before I heard someone screaming for help. "Please help me!" he begged. He sounded desperate and terrified. Without thinking, I ran into the room. The light flicked on and I saw him.

His hair was really dark, my eyes were too tired to distinguish the color, and he looked at me with big, frightened brown eyes. He wore only deep blue shorts. His body had steel rods poking from his legs and arms while his limbs were stretched into restraints on the roof and floor. A wide steel rod went straight from one of his sides to the other while smaller steel pieces protruded from his face and ears. Several clamps were hooked to the rods with wires sticking from their ends, probably hooked to the welding machine. His brown eyes were fixed upon me.

"You gotta help me outta here, Miss," he pleaded. "I don't want to die here! Please help me!"

"Stay still and I'll help you," I assured him calmly. I ran up to him and put my hand on one of the clamps. I tried to take it off the rod it was connected to in the boys leg, but it didn't move. I looked up at him. "What's your name?" I asked calmly. The boy shook for a moment trying to remember. The pain and fear was starting to overwhelm him.

"E-everyone c-calls me F-Fitz," he stuttered out. I tried to smile warmly in light of the circumstances. "Okay Fitz," I began, "I'm here to help you. I can't get these clamps off so I'm gonna try to pull the rods out." Fitz opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed his eyes and screamed. My first thirty seconds had passed. "Just get me out!" he exclaimed as his body shook slightly.

My right hand quickly flew to the rod in his left leg. If I pulled it out fast like you ripped off a band-aid, it would only hurt for a moment right? I didn't take time to think about it; I just pulled it as hard as I could. With my strength, and the fact that I could only move my left arm, the pole slid out slowly with a loud _slick_. Fitz screamed in pain and I winced. "Sorry!" I shouted.

I quickly moved my hand to his other leg and reached for the rod. I pulled it with all my strength and Fitz continued to scream as it slid slowly out of his leg.

I stood up and put my hand on the rod in his waist. "I'm gonna get this one next," I announced. "Brace yourself."

Before I started pulling, Fitz screamed loudly once more. Another thirty seconds had passed. Crap! I only had a minute and a half left!

I didn't let his screaming distract me though. I put my hand on the wide end of the rod and put all my weight on it as I pushed it. Fitz's breathing grew shallow as he tried not to scream. Then, when I couldn't push the rod any further, I swung around to his other side and tried to pull it out. When I managed to get it out, it was too heavy for just my right hand so it fell to the floor with loud _clink_s.

"Just three more," I announced to him. Fitz smiled thankfully as he continued to breathe shallowly, but he didn't say a word.

The first rod I decided I would take out would be the one in his face. It went in one cheek and came out the other. The clamp was on the right side of the rod while I was on his left. I gripped the small rod in my hand and pushed it. Since this one was smaller, I was able to push it out faster.

I quickly made my way to the other side and yanked it from Fitz's right cheek. He let out another scream of pain, but this one was from the rod. I counted the seconds this time. _Then_, he screamed from the shock.

I had one minute left.

The last two rods with clamps were earrings in Fitz's ears; the last two would be the easiest. I reached for the earring in his right ear and felt a sharp pain in my stab wound. It was so powerful that it knocked me down and I screamed loudly, trying not to cry from the excruciating pain. "No, please!" Fitz shouted. "You have to get up! Please save me! Please-" He interrupted himself with a loud scream. Now I only had thirty seconds left to save him.

Slowly, I staggered to my feet and tried to gain my composure. I almost fell again as my left leg started to go numb. I grabbed Fitz's shoulder to keep from falling. Once I was able to stand, I grabbed the back of Fitz's right earring and pulled it out, letting the front and the clamp crash to the floor.

I stumbled to his left side and put my hand on the back of his earring. The pain of my wound was starting up again and I could feel myself falling backwards without a way to catch myself. Luckily, I pulled the back out as I fell and the clamp crashed to the ground with me. Just as I hit the ground, all the clamps hissed as the final voltage was reached.

"Thank you," Fitz breathed. My breathing went from shallow to normal and the pain went away. "Your welcome," I said softly.

I pulled myself up from the floor and put my hand on the restraint of Fitz's left arm; now all I had to do was free him. "No," Fitz denied calmly. "The voice told me not to let you untie me. Thank you, Emma."

_*Fitz's Tape: Hello Fitz. You seem to have found yourself in a bit of a tangle. _

_All your life, you've been faced with choices and you chose to be a bully. You prey on the weak and enjoy the suffering of others. Now it's time for you to do a little suffering._

_Throughout your body are stainless steel rods with clamps attached to them. These clamps are hooked up to a welding machine that will issue voltage into your body at thirty-second intervals. In two and a half minutes, 130 volts of electricity will surge through your body and send you into cardiac arrest ultimately killing you._

_Soon, a young woman by the name of Emma will come to your rescue as part of her own test. Should she save you, you will tell her to leave you and someone else will come and set you free. Once outside, you will have the opportunity to use this experience as a life changing one._

_But should you go back to your old ways…your second chance at life will be taken away. Make your choice.*_

I blinked. How did he know my name? I never said it. I-

"You need to hurry up and go," Fitz told me, shaking me from my thoughts. I nodded to him. "Have a good life," I insisted of him. I damn sure didn't know if I would. "I will thanks to you," Fitz thanked.

I turned away from him and limped out of the room. The door slowly closed behind me.

I really hoped I would make it out of this hell alive…


	7. Cry Wolf

Sorry this took so long! But it's finally out. Three chapters left till the big ending! You'll finally find out who the killer is! :o Thank you all for sticking with me till the end. Also, if you're reading The House On Red Hill Drive then June 2nd is up. Not much in it, but it's up.

* * *

"**Chapter 7 - Cry Wolf"**

As soon as the door closed behind me, I fell to my knees. My legs and body felt so weak; I couldn't find the strength to stay up. My eyelids, they were getting heavier too.

I hope there isn't much more to these tests.

I saw red arrows painted on the floor. With what strength I had, I followed the arrows by crawling across the floor. If anyone saw me, they'd think I was pretty damn pathetic. To be honest, I felt pathetic. I felt tired, scared, and lonely. I wanted to go home, to be with my husband, to forget this horrible night ever happened.

The arrows led me to one of the old science rooms. I reached up to the handle, trying to grasp it, but it was just out of my reach. Then, the door slowly creaked open and I peered into the large, dark room. I heard a girl groan quietly as if she were in pain.

"It's about time you got up," a boy said. "Who's that?" a girl replied. I assumed it was the same girl that had groaned earlier. "Why's it dark in here? Where am I?" Someone sighed. "You ever seen any of the Saw movies?" I heard someone shaking in their chains trying to escape. "Fuck!" she shouted. "I just can't get a break!"

"Watch your language," another girl reprimanded. "We'll all get out of this alright."

"Wait, wait, wait," another boy interjected. "Who all is in here? Everyone state your names." Then, everyone spoke at once. I tried to catch a name, but couldn't distinguish any of them. "Everyone hush!" the boy interrupted. "Everyone reach your hand to the left and grab that person. The person who isn't touching anyone on their left will go first. Then we'll go down the line since everyone can hear the person right beside them."

I heard chains as they moved about and waited for their names.

"Paige."

"Ellie."

"Craig."

"Ashley."

"Jimmy."

"Alex."

"Marco."

I gasped after Marco said his name. How could all of them be in this? What had anyone, especially Marco or Jimmy, done to deserve this? I didn't even know what 'this' was...

Then, with the worst luck possible, I sneezed. It was quiet, but it was still audible.

"Did you hear that?" Paige whispered. "Someone's at the door!" Craig exclaimed. "Help us!" Ellie screamed. "We don't want to die here!"

With shaky legs, I managed to get up to my feet. "I'm gonna get you out of here," I told them all. There were some small murmurs going on inside. "Emma?" Marco called in surprise. I coughed softly. "It's me," I assured him softly.

I stepped into the room and the lights flicked on. I could see all of them chained to the wall by their hands, but they were loose chains that allowed them to move. Their feet were also chained to the wall, but those chains weren't loose. A large wall of glass stood between me and them.

There was a TV in this room, and it flicked on. That same creepy doll filled the screen. "Hello, Emma," it greeted. "This test will be the toughest of them all. Before you are seven people you know well and may or may not like. But one of them is hiding a secret; one of these people is marked. One of them is the wolf. All of their jobs are to convince you that they are not the wolf. You must use that gun, and one by one you will set them free. And if you happen to release the wolf, their test begins. _You_ may not survive what their test has in store. But if you should decide that you don't want to kill the wolf, everyone in this room, including yourself, will die. You control the fate of nine people; choose wisely, Emma. "

"Nine?" Ellie exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Everyone else looked around in shock as they counted the number of people in the room. "Someone's pregnant," I stated matter-of-factly. Paige, Ashley, and Ellie gasped. "Maybe I'm pregnant with Jesse's baby!" Paige exclaimed happily. Alex scoffed. "You slept with that asshole?" she spat.

Paige glared at Alex. "You're just jealous because we're not together anymore," she excused. Alex chuckled sardonically. "You think I give a damn about whether or not we're together?" she asked hatefully. "I just highly doubt you're pregnant."

"Maybe it's me!" Ellie interjected. She smiled towards Craig. "You were always wanting a child." Craig smiled back at her and Ashley coughed in response. "I'm the one who's pregnant," she stated. She turned to Jimmy. "I went to the doctor while you were at physical therapy last week and he told me I was pregnant." She smiled brightly at him. "You're gonna be a father, Jimmy."

Jimmy was at a loss for words. At first, he only stared at the ground. Then his eyes met Ashley's and he smiled brightly at her.

"That's all fine and dandy that you're pregnant," Marco interrupted, "But one of us is going to die soon. I'd really rather not die today. My boyfriend's probably worried sick."

"I'll get you out of here," I said. I pulled the gun from my pocket. "Now which one of you is the wolf?" None one responded. They just looked at each other then at me. I rolled my eyes. "Don't all answer at once."

"Like the wolf would tell you," Paige sneered at me. "No one in here wants to die tonight." I pointed my gun at Paige and her eyes went wide with fear as her face went white as a ghost. "Listen, Michalchuk," I ordered. "I've had a hell of a night. I was drugged, taken here, had to saw my arms and lose some blood, watched my best friend die, save a mother from dying, choose between my ex-boyfriend and husband, both whom I love very much, and on top of all that, I got stabbed in the fucking shoulder. I'm nowhere _near_ in the mood for your bullshit."

"Who looks like they could be the wolf?" Ellie spoke up. Everyone looked around again then they all came to a consensus. "Paige!" they all shouted in unison. Paige called out a different name, but I couldn't tell what it was. Paige looked appalled at what had just happened.

Her gaze specifically rested on Alex. "How could you, Alex?" she questioned. Alex glared at Paige. "Don't act so innocent," she spat. "Everything about you screams wolf, backstabber, and _bitch_. I'm not the wolf, but you've got all the potential." Alex turned to me. "I know you don't like me," she said, "But I've got a wife at home. I'm not the wolf, okay? So please get me out of here. Michaela's probably worried sick about me."

"I didn't know you got married," Marco announced with a smile. "How long?" Alex smiled, something I've never seen her do before. "It'll be a year next month," she replied. Then she turned back to me. "Please get me out of this."

"Give me a reason why you're not the wolf," I demanded of her. I turned to everyone else. "All of you!" I pointed my gun to Alex, so she was the first to speak. "I'm not the wolf because the wolf is a conniving, hateful bastard. I've had my problems with you, but I can honestly say I'm not the wolf. I'm glad I'm not the wolf; if I were, and you didn't kill me, then I would have to kill you. I may not like you, but I don't want to kill you."

I pointed the gun to Ellie and she looked at me like I was being stupid. "I'm not the wolf because the wolf is someone you'd least expect," Ellie stated. "You'd expect me to be the wolf because I'm dark and gloomy. But I'm not the wolf."

Next was Craig. His face went pale white and he started freaking out. "The wolf is someone you've known for a long time and hasn't hurt you," Craig told me. "I know I've hurt you before, but I couldn't bear to do it again."

Next was Jimmy. Out of all of them, I really hoped he wasn't the wolf. "It's not me!" Jimmy exclaimed. "The tape even said it wasn't me!" Jimmy struggled in his chains. "I could never attack you anyway, Emma! I'm still in physical therapy."

I didn't point at Ashley, but she spoke anyway. "Well it can't be me," Ashley pointed out. "I'm pregnant and I highly doubt he'd make me risk two lives trying to kill you, whoever he is."

I pointed my gun to Marco. I didn't really suspect him, but that was the only way I could get an answer. "Listen to them, Emma," Marco ordered of me, "The wolf is conniving, hateful, least expected, and someone close to you. I couldn't be the wolf. You know I'm not hateful. You hardly know me anyway!"

Last was Paige. "You're up, Michalchuk," I stated with my gun pointed at her. "Tell me why I shouldn't blow your head off." Paige's eyes widened as they stared at the loaded gun. "I-I'm not the wolf be-because I could never p-pull something like this off," she stuttered out. "Life or death decisions? I can't deal with that kind of pressure. I'm a spoiled little ex-rich girl, not a fighter. I couldn't be the wolf."

I lowered my gun. "So you all have alibis," I said. "How can I-" I was interrupted by the splitting pain in my shoulder. I let out a loud scream and fell to the ground. The gun slid across the floor and I lay there crying as the seven of them stared at me.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of this alive when our 'savior' is crumpled up on the floor?" Paige questioned. I saw her struggling in her chains, trying to break free. "We only have ten minutes and she's gonna waste them all on the ground!"

"What did you say?" I asked weakly, looking up at Paige. Paige sneered. "I said you're gonna waste the only ten minutes we have to live on the floor." I made my way to my feet, my legs shaking. Something wasn't right here…

"How do you know how much time we have in here?" I questioned. Paige didn't respond. I pointed my gun at her. "How did you know?" I shouted. She flinched at the loudness of my voice. "The voice told me!" she shouted back at me. Paige looked to the others. "Tell her how the voice told us!" she ordered frantically. No one spoke up.

Paige started struggling in her chains. "I'm telling the truth, Emma!" she exclaimed. "I'm not the wolf! I can't be! I'm too young to die! Remember my brother, Dylan? I'm the one who's taking care of him since he's sick. If you kill me then who's gonna take care of him? Jesse sure as hell won't. You-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. I put the handle of the gun to my temple and held the other side of my head. "I don't need this," I muttered under my breath. "Then kill her!" Ellie demanded. "Kill her so we can get out of here!" I quickly pointed the gun at Ellie. "You can shut the hell up too!" I told her. "I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do."

"Please just get me out of here," Paige insisted. "I need to get out of here. I need to go home and be with my brother and my fiancé. I-"

"Shut up!" I screamed as I pointed the gun back to her. When I did, the gun went off. But it was weird; I didn't pull the trigger. It felt like someone had grabbed my hand to keep my finger from the trigger so they could shoot Paige. I didn't want to shoot her. Everything moved in slow motion and it was like we could all see the bullet as it flew a thousand miles an hour towards Paige, who couldn't even get out of the way. As the bullet hit the glass, a piercing shatter scared us all and ripped my body in half. I watched as the glass fell to the ground like millions of glittering crystals. I watched as the bullet hit Paige directly in the chest, a little away from her heart, but close enough that it hit a vein. I watched everyone freak out. I watched as everyone screamed at the loud gunshot and listened to how the only sound made as we watched blood ooze from the hole in Paige's chest was Alex sobbing and screaming.

Then, like clock work, machinery started to move and chains clinked as they set everyone free. Paige's body fell to the ground with a sickening thump and Alex came down after her, screaming and wailing for Paige. Without hesitation, I dropped my gun and ran to Paige.

Alex had Paige's head in her lap and was sobbing as Paige's breathing grew shallow. I knelt down and reached my hand out to grab Paige's but Alex looked up at me and glared at me with pure hate in her eyes. "Don't touch her," she hissed under her breath. I drew my hand back and fell backwards in fear.

"Stop it, Alex," Paige whispered weakly. We both looked to her and Paige weakly moved so she could look at me. She reached her hand out to me. "Behind you," were her dying words.

I quickly turned around and was able to move out of the way fast enough as Marco swung a board at me. He missed and dropped the board on the ground. "What the hell are you doing, Marco?" I asked as I shot to my feet. He advanced towards me and I continued to move from his path. His eyes were filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Emma," he whispered as he lunged for me.

I didn't move as fast this time and he managed to tackle me to the ground. He was on top of me and his hands reached for my neck but I was able to keep them away. "Don't just stand there!" I shouted to the others. "Help me!" They all looked at me with sorry and pain on their faces. "We can't," Craig told me. "He'll kill us if we try," Ashley added. Great. Just great.

I continued to wrestle for my life on the cold ground with Marco trying to attack me and hurt me. From the other's view, I bet we looked like two animals fighting over a piece of food. Soon, I managed to get on top of Marco and I pinned him down with what strength I had so he wouldn't hurt me anymore.

But being in the state I was, he was stronger than I was and quickly threw me off. He threw me into the wall and my back is what hit it first. As he came toward me, I looked around for something to defend myself with. Then I saw it! My gun was just a little out of my reach!

With what strength I had, I lunged for the gun. At first, my hand missed and Marco grabbed me again. His hands found their way around my throat and he began to choke me. I grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him away from me but he was still too strong. A dirty move, I kicked my leg up as hard as I could and managed to knee him in the groin.

Marco flew over my head and rolled onto the ground, holding his crotch and moaning in pain. Without a second to spare, I reached for the gun again. I managed to grab it just as Marco was getting up off the ground and coming towards me again. From the corner of my eye, I could see the girls holding themselves and crying softly; whoever was behind this madness was making them watch as two innocent people were fighting to the death.

But before Marco could take another step toward me, I pulled the trigger. The loud bang scared everyone, but me, and made them jump. Marco held his stomach with a pained look on his face. Once again, I dropped the gun. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Could I really have hurt him? Did I really shoot him? Marco fell to the ground bleeding and proved my theory.

_*The Group Tape: Hello, Marco. If you are listening to this tape, then this is your test. I'm going to play a game with you, today, and you may not survive. _

_In this game, you're going to be a wolf. Emma Nelson will arrive shortly after this tape is played. Your job is to convince her that you are not the wolf. If you should succeed, you will be given the chance to redeem yourself by taking Emma's life._

_For years you've had a gambling problem that has led you to dark alleys your mind has desperately tried to forget. Tonight you're going to gamble with your life._

_Another tape will play once Emma sets foot in the room you're in. Once the tape is finished, she will have ten minutes to find the wolf and kill it. Should she fail, you will die, as well as the other people in this room._

_As for the others, you will not tell Emma who the wolf is, you will only convince her you are not the wolf. Should she release the wolf, you are not to aid her in the fight for her life. This room is heavily monitored and if anyone should break these few rules I've set up, then you will die instantly._

_Each one of you, as well as Marco, decides who lives or dies tonight. Live or die; make your choice.*_

The world around me seemed to freeze; nothing seemed real. If this felt like a dream at all, it definitely seemed like one now.

The door to the room opened and interrupted my thoughts. I don't think I noticed that it had been shut. Slowly, Alex, Ellie, Craig, Ashley, and Jimmy left the room. Jimmy was supported by both Craig and Ashley while Alex was leaning on Ellie for support. I'd done this to them…

The door closed behind them as soon as Jimmy had made his way out and the TV flickered on again.

"Congratulations, Emma," the doll congratulated. "You've managed to succeed in this test because of your strong will. But will that will to survive and that will to help others be strong enough to pass your final three tests? Time is ticking, Emma."

The TV flicked off without the doll saying another word. On the bright side, I only had to pass my last three tests. Then I could go home and be with my husband and forget this day ever happened.


	8. I'm Not At Liberty To Say

This chapter is kinda short because there's not much you can do to draw this part out. Two chapters left!

* * *

"**Chapter 8 - I'm Not At Liberty To Say"**

Once I stepped outside of the room, I noticed a big digital clock ticking on the wall. How hadn't I seen that before? The time read 10:30, an two and a half hours after I'd first started my tests. Great. That means I only have thirty minutes to save these last three people and get the hell out of here.

Staring at the clock, I noticed something: there was something white sticking out from behind it. Without hesitation, I ran up to the clock and pulled the white thing out from behind it. It was another note. I quickly opened it and read its contents.

_Hello again, _it read_, I'd like to point out the progress you've made thus far, yet push back on the amount of time your mission has taken. _

_But I digress. Your next test will begin when you enter the Grade 11 English room on the second floor. There you will face a test that should be somewhat difficult._

_You will not be timed with this test, but I would advise you to hurry; the lungs can only function with a small amount of air for so long, Emma._

I crumpled the note and ran as fast as I could to get to the second floor English room (which wasn't very much since I was limping for the most part). Without hesitation, I slammed the door open and ran inside. The lights flicked on the moment my feet touched the ground, but I didn't care.

I heard a muffling coming from my right. Someone was tied to the teacher's chair and facing the board. I limped over to that person and turned the chair over to me to see who was in it.

I gasped as Liberty Van Zandt's wide eyes looked back at me with fear and hope for salvation. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I'm gonna get you outta here real soon."

I looked around the room for something to help Liberty out of the chair. Then she started choking. I started looking for something to get her out of the chair. Then I realized: if I went ahead and tried to get her to stop choking, then I could take my time looking for a way to cut the ropes around her.

I dashed behind the chair and wrapped my arms around Liberty and the chair. It'd been a while since I'd done the Heimlich on someone, so I could only hope I could get this right. I balled my left hand into a fist and put the thumb end toward the center of Liberty's chest. Then I placed my right hand over my left hand and began pushing against her chest in bursts of three.

I continued this motion for a good amount of time and Liberty continued to choke and make other choking-related noises. As I continued to perform the Heimlich, I could feel whatever was caught in Liberty's throat slowly rising. Three seconds later, a white cue ball shot from her throat and toward a student's desk. Liberty gasped as she took in more breaths and I took in a deep breath knowing that I'd saved my friend.

Then I remembered something.

"You're not going to try to kill me or hurt me if I let you go are you?" I asked skeptically. I didn't need another knife wound in my body nor did I want to have to pull out my gun again. "No!" Liberty denied looking up at me with big eyes. She looked like I hit a nerve.

I started opening drawers to the teacher's desk to find something to get Liberty out of the chair. Then in one of the drawers, I found a pair of scissors. I quickly pulled it from the drawer and began attacking the ropes around the back of the chair.

"So what happened to you?" I asked as I continued to cut the ropes. Liberty sighed. "I don't really know," she responded. "I was out at my cousin's house because I needed to get away from my husband for a bit and someone attacked me the moment I stepped on her doorstep. When I regained consciousness, I found myself tied to this chair in the dark. Then some masked man came in and held up that cue ball. The next thing I knew, he shoved it down my throat. As soon as he left, you came in."

I'd gotten halfway through the top rope. "Which way did he leave?" I questioned suspiciously. Maybe I could head that way and get to the person behind this whole Jigsaw masquerade and stop them so the last two people could be set free and we could all go home! "He went through the window," Liberty answered. "But before he left, he told me that if you tried to go through the window that he would be waiting outside and he would kill you before you could get both legs out."

I gulped. Great. I didn't want to test whether or not Liberty was telling the truth; I'd come way too far for that.

The rope broke and loosened around Liberty. She quickly got up out of them and shot up from the chair facing me. I held the scissors up as a weapon. "Relax," Liberty demanded holding her hands up. "That chair just freaked me out. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"Shouldn't you be running back home right now?" I asked slightly suspicious. Liberty sat back on the desk. "I was told I have to stay with you until the end," she retorted. "As much as I love you like a sister, I _really_ don't want to be here right now. I scoffed. "You're not the only one," I told her.

I looked around and saw a clock over the door to the classroom. I'd spent five minutes from the last time I looked at a clock. "We've got twenty-five minutes left until the school blows up with us in it. Until then, we're going to have to work as fast as we can to save these last two people and get the hell out of here with our asses still attached to our backs."


	9. My Beautiful Anastasia

I'm sorry this took so long to get out there, but here it is.

* * *

**"Chapter 9 - My Beautiful Anastasia"**

Walk of fire Liberty told me the next place we were supposed to go in order to save the next victim. Down in the gym, I would find my next test, my next person who needed saving.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked. Liberty nodded. "The guy in the mask told me everywhere you were supposed to go," she answered. "The gym was the next place you needed to go. He didn't tell me who'd be in there and he didn't tell me who your last test would be. He only told me to keep up my part or he would kill me and my family."

I sighed. Great. Not only did I have to save two more people in less than twenty-five minutes, but I also had to make sure I did everything Liberty told me to do or her family would die. What if that meant I wasn't allowed to save someone? What if I had to save someone a certain way and I was told by Liberty I couldn't do it? What if…what if I had to kill Liberty?

I stopped myself from thinking. I was reading too much into this. All I had to do was save two people and make sure I didn't haul ass back home, as much as I _really_ wanted to.

I pushed open the gym door and rubbed my arms as soon as I did. "It's kind of hot in here," I announced. Liberty didn't say anything. I looked inside, but it was dark inside. Actually, there was _some_ light, but it was blocked by a giant curtain. When I stepped inside the room, the curtain pulled away to reveal large patches of fire on the floor and one of those "you-are-here" boards. There was someone at the far end of the gym, but I couldn't see clearly because of all the heat waves.

The intercom buzzed and static filled my ears. It was loud and piercing at first so I covered them. When it died down, I pulled my hands away. Next I was greeted by that damn doll's voice. "Hello again, Emma," it said. "So you've managed to save your friend. I assume she's told you she's going to stay with you until the very end of your tests.

"This test might be exceptionally easy for you, or it could be as hard as choosing between your past and present. Whatever the case may be, you are to be a guide tonight.

"At the other end of the gym is someone you haven't known well, but someone your husband has known all too well. Jane Vaughn is chained to the other end of this gym and her only salvation is your guiding word; she is temporarily blinded and cannot choose her own path. You must direct her where to go, but if you tell her wrong, she will step into the fire. Beside you is a digital map that will tell you where Jane is walking. While you are not timed in this test, you should keep in mind that you are running out of time to ensure your own freedom. You choose whether Jane lives or dies. Make your choice, Emma."

"Emma?" Jane called from across the gym. The chains around her fell to the ground and she started walking forward. Then she screamed and jumped backwards; I guess she stepped into the fire. "Emma please help me!"

Well, this was interesting. To be honest, I didn't much like Jane and she didn't really like me. She was devastated when Spinner broke up with her and she even tried to stop my wedding when she found out Spinner and I were getting married for real. You don't have to know someone to know they hate you for everything you are. Honestly, why should I save her?

"Are you just going to let her die?" Liberty asked. I sighed. "I guess not," I said with a little less enthusiasm. I walked over to the map and found a glowing green dot that represented Jane. There were bunches of little red dots, so I guess they represented the hot spots. An in-screen video opened up and I could see Jane in black and white as well as the dots; I could only see from her chest up.

"Can you hear me Jane?" I asked. "Yeah!" she called back. "Which way do I go?" I looked at the board. It was a giant maze and each dead end had a spot of fire on it. If she went left, she'd be safe; if she went right, well…

"Go right!" I called out to her. The green dot on the screen started moving to the right, running as fast as she could. Once the green dot touched the red, Jane let out a loud scream of pain and fell backwards. "Sorry!" I lied. "Turn around and go the other way." Reluctantly, Jane got up off her feet and the green dot went away from the red one. As she kept walking, she bumped into a wall. I guess I forgot to tell her to stop.

"Which way do I go now?" she asked. She was mine to play with now. I guess I was torturing her a little, but it didn't really bother me. "Go left," I shouted to her. "Keep walking till I say stop." Jane started walking left and slowly walked on. The green dot started moving down the screen, signaling Jane was getting closer to the end of the maze. "Could you walk a little faster?" I asked her. "We have a small amount of time to get you out of here." Then Jane started walking faster.

"Stop!" I yelled with a smile. Jane abruptly stopped walking and fell forward because she'd stopped her feet before her body was ready. She fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. I snickered quietly under my breath. Liberty slapped my arm. "Stop playing with her," she whispered. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"When you get up," I began, "Go left. There's a big patch of fire to your right so be careful." Jane picked herself up from the floor and started walking to her left. She walked fast and I watched as the little green dot moved to the edge of the available pathway. "Stop!" I yelled just as Jane hit another wall. I heard her grown in annoyance and I chuckled. This was just _too _fun. "Sorry," I lied again. "Cut it out," Liberty chastised. I rolled my eyes again. "Fine," I retorted.

"You know what?" Jane shouted to me. "Screw you! You obviously don't want to help me! I'll find my own way out of this." She started walking to her right and I watched her as she moved across the screen. As I watched, the green dot started to move towards another red one. "Don't go that way!" I called out to her. But she didn't listen; she just continued to go towards the red dot. She screamed the moment the fire touched her body and shot backwards.

Jane turned around and started running the other way. I could see her hands pressing against walls so she could figure out where any turns were. Once she got to the next turn, she decided to move right. This little green dot was heading toward another red one. "Please don't go that way Jane!" I pleaded. Now I was starting to get worried for her. Jane ignored me and continued going the way she wasn't supposed to. She screamed and winced as soon as she touched the flame and fell to the ground.

Jane's body was still on the flames, but she wasn't getting up. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. The camera that had been on her lowered so I could see her writhing on the floor. "Jane get up!" I screamed. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but you have to get up!" Jane continued to writhe and scream on the floor and I could see tears of blood starting to fall from her eyes. "I can't!" she screamed. "I can't feel my legs!"

I ran up to the exit of the maze and wanted to help her out. But as soon as I tried to step foot in the maze, flames shot up from the ground. I screamed in fear and backed away. "Crawl away, Jane!" I exclaimed. "Please get away from there. Fucking roll if you have to!"

I ran back to the board to see Jane crawling away from the flames, one of her pants legs on fire, the other completely burnt off up to the knee. I could see the skin that'd been burnt by the fire. I could faintly hear Jane sobbing over the crackling flames.

"Jane?" I called out. "Go right!" I exclaimed. Jane continued to crawl towards the right, moving just a little slower that her fast walking. "You're almost there, Jane! Now make a left!" Jane turned left and I could feel her nails scraping against the floor. It made me cringe to hear it. I looked to the screen and saw how close she was to me. "You're so close to the end, Jane!" I told her. "You can make it!"

Jane continued to crawl, but then she stopped and started breathing heavily. "I can't do it!" she exclaimed. "It hurts too much to move. You know you don't care about me; just let me die here."

"No!" I shouted. "I'm sorry for leading you to the wrong ways! Please just keep going." Jane turned her head so I could see it on the camera and I saw how blood-stained her face was. Whatever this guy did to her to make her blind, was really taking a toll on her. Jane let out a sob but then picked herself up. She grabbed onto the wall for support and managed to stand up. Then she started limping onward.

I looked to the screen; the green dot was coming across another red dot. And after that turn, there would be another choice between a red dot and the exit. "Turn right!" I called out to Jane as I saw her getting close to the end. I could also see the blisters forming on her hands. "You're almost out. Just one more turn left!"

As she was getting closer, I could hear Jane's loud breathing. She was starting to wear herself out. "I don't think I can keep going," Jane announced. She started shaking on the screen, but it was the kind of shaking you do when your legs start wobbling. She looked like she was about to fall again. "Please keep going!" I pleaded. "There's one turn left and you'll be out of there. Then we can go get you help!"

By now, the anticipation was killing me. I wanted to run in there and save her so badly. I wanted to help her more than anything, but it was only my place to guide her through it. I looked kind of silly as I practically danced in place trying not to run in the maze, even though a large wall of fire would attack me.

"You're coming across your last turn!" I stated. I started smiling with joy. She was almost out! "Turn left now!" The green dot turned down the left corner and started nearing the end of the maze. I could see Jane in person as she grabbed at the walls and limped toward freedom. But then, something so cruel happened.

Right before Jane reached the end, a large chain-link fence rose up from the ground, sealing her in. "No!" I shouted. I ran to the fence and Jane stopped moving. "What's wrong?" she panicked. I shook the fence and it clinked loudly. "He put a fucking fence up!" I exclaimed. Jane ran the rest of the way with her arms out and touched the fence. "I'm trapped in here?" she questioned. Her eyes looked like an empty, sky blue with no pupil and they were filled with fear. I could see first hand the tears of blood streaming down her face as she feared she wouldn't make it out alive.

The intercom made a loud buzzing noise and I covered my ears again, clenching my eyes shut. "Congratulations, Emma," that same voice that had haunted me all night thanked. "You've managed to put aside your differences with Jane and guide her through this maze. However, I'm afraid I can't let her go on with you; you and Liberty must advance to your last test without her. Follow Liberty to your next test and leave Jane here. Then, she shall be taken out of the maze and transported to the nearest hospital. And Jane, should you tell anyone of the events that have occurred tonight, you will be killed before you can blink. If you know what's good for you, you will forget what happened here. That being said, your last test awaits you, Emma; have fun."

* * *

So Emma learned to let go of her feelings and save Jane. There's one big question that's been here all along: What is Emma's final test? Find out in _the final chapter_!


	10. And So It Is Done

"**Chapter 10 - And So It Is Done."**

"Are you ready, Emma?" Liberty asked as I could only stare hopelessly at Jane. If I could, I would carry her myself to the hospital and be done with it. I sighed, and nodded to her. "How much time do we have left?"

As soon as I asked, the screen changed to a clock and the time read 11:50. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed Liberty's hand and ran with her out of the gym. I needed to save this last person and get the hell out of here. "Which way am I going?" I shouted back to Liberty as I ran. "The principal's office!" she answered. I swerved down one hallway as she spoke then made the other turn so I could get to the office.

After a few more seconds of our feet hitting the cold, unforgiving floor, we reached the principal's office. The plaque read Principal Simpson. Nice. I let go of Liberty's hand, but she stayed behind me so I turned around. "Go inside," she said with her head down. I was confused. Why was her head down? "Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded solemnly.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and slowly walked inside. The door closed behind me, assuming Liberty had entered the room since there was a small pause before the door closed. We stood in total darkness and Liberty reached her hand out to grab mine.

"Hello, Emma," the gravelly voice said. "I'm very proud of you, not that I didn't think you could do it; you're a strong girl with a will power as big as your enormous heart. Tonight you've saved ten people and they are now in the comforts of their homes or the safety of a hospital. But tonight, I'm afraid you won't be going home."

The lights flicked on and someone was sitting in Snake's chair with their back to me. "I've got bigger things planned for you," the voice said. But it was weird; the voice wasn't gravelly anymore, it sounded…familiar.

Slowly, the chair spun around and both Liberty and I gasped in shock as we stared at Rick's smirking face. "How does it feel to stare into the dead eyes of a killer?" he asked. I backed away from him and into the door. "But you can't be alive!" I exclaimed. "Sean shot you!" Rick chuckled darkly with his eyes closed. "Yes, Sean shot me," he said with his eyes still closed, "And, yes, I'm not alive. I'm just a ghost." He opened his eyes and smiled sinisterly at me. "But there's something that's been keeping me tied to this world: You." Fucking great. "It took me years to realize why I could never pass on, but I finally realized that I was _meant_ to have you, Emma. You've always been mine-" In the blink of an eye, he stood in front of me, his arms at his sides and his eyes a dark black behind his glasses. "-And I've come back to take you home."

I moved away from him, but he followed me wherever I went without even moving his legs. "What if I won't go?" I challenged. Rick laughed softly. "I'm afraid you have no choice," he told me. "I've planned this entire scenario out a million times and I've realized that you won't willingly go with me; that's why you have been infected with poison." I gasped. Poison? But how?

And then, it hit me. Manny! When she stabbed me, there must have been poison on that knife! Rick smirked at the look on my face, probably assuming I'd figured it out. "Within minutes, your body will break down from this slow acting poison and you will become nothing more than a ghost, just like me; but that doesn't matter since the school will blow your body to bits in less than three minutes!" He cackled loudly. "Doesn't it hurt?" Rick asked after his cackling fit. "Knowing those you were close to, those who you thought were your friends, were the ones who stabbed you in the back and sealed your doom?"

"The ones?" I repeated with an inquisitive look on my face. Then, Liberty stabbed me with a syringe in my knife wound on my back and injected me with something else. I screamed in pain; the wound and my blood felt like they were burning, melting away the skin I had left. I fell to the ground, face first, and Rick laughed a little louder. "Well done, Liberty," he congratulated. "You've done your part; now you may leave."

I watched Liberty's feet as she turned to leave and I saw her slowly creak the door open, wide enough for two people to slide through it. "Before I go," she began lowly, "I have one thing to say to you."

"And what is that? Don't forget, I can still kill you if I feel like it."

"You're a monster for what you've done tonight."

"I'm going to Hell anyway; I might as well have a little fun."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold…"

Then, I heard a gun shot. "No!" Rick shouted. Suddenly, I'd found my strength and rose from the ground just in time to see Rick holding his hands out in front of his chest, which now sported a big gaping hole similar to the one that had killed him. Then, he faded away right before my eyes and Liberty grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" she shouted.

She took my hand and started pulling me along as she ran to the exit. As we ran, I felt no pain in my wound and my blood felt cooler. What the hell had Liberty given me?

_*Liberty's tape: My, my, my. It looks like you've gotten yourself into something seriously horrible, Liberty. But that's not anything new is it?_

_For years you've lived your life one disaster after another; whether it was getting pregnant or being there when the love of your life died, you know pain._

_Tonight, you'll have to experience a new type of pain. Someone will enter this room shortly before your old friend Emma and insert a cue ball into your throat. Then, it will be Emma's job to remove it._

_Should she succeed and should you live, you will be faced with a task: You are to stay with Emma until the big finale. Emma is going to die tonight, but you will decide how fast she dies. You will be given two syringes, a yellow one that contains a vaccine to the poison coursing through her veins and a blue one that has a higher concentration of poison that will kill her quickly. _

_You are not allowed to tell Emma anything more than the gym or the principal's office, the last two tests she will face. Should you tell her of what is in store or try to escape, I will kill you and your entire family. And if you should decide to inject Emma with the vaccine, well, let's just say you'll wish you'd killed her.*_

I didn't have time to think about it as Liberty thrust me through the school's entrance. I turned around to see Rick behind her, holding her neck and looking at me. "She doesn't have to die, Emma," he told me as I held the door open. "Give your life for hers and this will all be over." Liberty struggled in his grasp. "No, Emma!" she shouted. "Leave me here and save yourself! I've done everything I've ever wanted in life, but you have to keep living. You've come too far to risk it all on me. Just get out of here!"

I stood at the door staring at Liberty and Rick. She was right, I'd saved ten people tonight while risking my own life. But Liberty was my friend! I couldn't let her die. Then I made up my mind. "Let her go first," I demanded coldly. Rick shook his head. "You'll run away." Then I shook my head. "I'll give you my hand to hold on to as she leaves the building," I assured him. "I'll come inside if you let her out. I'm a woman of my word." Liberty struggled more. "No!" she screamed. "Don't do this, Emma. Just-" I held up my hand. "I've made my choice, Liberty," I stated stubbornly. "I'd rather save ten people and die in the process than save nine and walk away knowing I could have done something more."

"On three," Rick demanded. He shifted slightly so he could release Liberty and take my hand. "One…" He stepped closer to the door. "Two…" I stepped closer to the inside. "Three…" He pushed Liberty out of the door and grabbed me tightly, pulling me close to him and holding me by my wrist.

He smiled devilishly at me. "I've waited seven years for you to be mine, he told me. I faked a warm smile to him. "I think you've wasted your time," I announced sweetly. Rick looked at me in confusion and I pulled the trigger on the gun I'd pulled out and held to his chest without him knowing. Rick stumbled backward, giving me enough time to escape. Apparently, I'd mistaken the direction I was pointing the gun and shot him in the stomach.

Rick ran to the doors but stopped before he stepped outside. He put his hands up, as if he was banging on a wall. "When a spirit dies and can't pass on," Liberty began, "They become trapped in the place they'd died in and can never leave until their soul is ready to pass on." I looked to her, then looked to Rick and smiled on the front steps of the school. Then I remembered!

"Shit!" I cursed. I grabbed Liberty's hand and pulled her down the steps and as far away from the school as I could get us before it exploded no more than three seconds later. The wave from the explosion hit us, causing us to be picked up and thrown a few more feet away from the school. Bits and pieces of glass scraped my back and my arms, but I didn't care; I was out of there and so was Liberty. My nightmare was finally over…

A Newspaper Article:

_Late last night, an explosion occurred at the community high school. So far, seven bodies have been discovered badly burnt by the explosion and are being taken in to discover identities so the families may be notified. No one knows the events that occurred in Degrassi Community School last night, but we know this: this was the worst anniversary of the Degrassi shooting seven years ago today. More information will be found in the local news tonight at eleven._

"Will you put that away and come back to bed?" Spinner asks from the upstairs bedroom. I'm sitting at the kitchen table, the newspaper in my hands, my legs crossed, and wearing only one of his baggy shirts. I fold the newspaper up and place it on the table. I look up to Spinner with a warm smile and see him smirking sexily at me. "You're just so damn sexy in my clothes," he tells me. I giggle and dance away from the table into his arms at the bottom of the stairs. "It feels like nothing but a bad dream," I tell him as he turns me around and hugs me from behind to kiss my hair. "A dream or not," he begins softly, "I'm just glad it's over and I'm glad I have you back in my arms again."

I turn around and kiss Spinner deeply. He breaks the kiss by picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and carrying me up the stairs, with me laughing and playfully shrieking the entire time. As he closes the door to the bedroom and tosses me on the bed, I can't help but think to myself how blessed I am to be alive.

* * *

How did you like the ending? Are you upset it's over? Leave a review telling me what you think and if you really want, leave me a review for a story idea and I just might write it!


End file.
